The Warrior and the Princess
by BunnyStar
Summary: After the battle with Galaxia, Usagi watches the stars and wishes for someone she loves dearly to come back to her, Seiya/Usagi fic, with some Mamoru bashing ^^ R/R
1. Chapter 1- Come back to me

So long…since they left…how long has it been? Oh that's right, 4 months, 29 days, 6 hours…  
  
Curled up in a chair watching the twinkling stars a girl with hair the color of the sun laid, her sapphire hues that held such a deep understanding, love and compassion looked glazed over as the light wind tugged at her golden hair, the wind sent shivers up and down her spine but she failed to notice.  
  
::FlashBack::  
  
After the battle with Galaxia…  
  
Five girls, one with raven hair, one with blue, one with pale yellow, one with brown and one with golden as well as a man with ebony black hair were at the top of the school building, with three boys who were pop stars and a beautiful woman with silky red hair. A black cat with a crescent moon perched on the girl with light blue hair styled in a boyish cut's shoulder, another cat with the same crescent moon on its forehead perched on a girl who had pale yellow hair, some pulled up and help back with a red bow shoulder. The five girls were known as Rei Hino, Ami Minzou, Makoto Kino, Minako Aino, and Usagi Tsukino, the man was Mamoru Chiba and the pop stars none other than the infamous Three Lights and their princess Kakyuu.  
  
Stepping forward a saddened Ami spoke, "Do you have to leave?"  
  
Smiling kindly Princess Kakyuu nodded tresses of silky red hair whipping gently in the breeze, "Our friends from home are waiting."  
  
Smirking broadly his hair pulled back into the usual silver ponytail Yaten couldn't help but sound cocky, "We'll make a new planet with our princess."  
  
The black kitten perched on Ami's shoulder looked at Yaten with sparkling tear filled eyes, "Do your best."  
  
The cocky silver haired starlight's smirk faded slightly as he looked at the cat a kind smile replaced the smirk, "Thank you, Luna."  
  
His raven hair pulled back into a ponytail, he brushed back his bangs one hand placed on his hip as his navy eyes landed on the girl with golden hair pulled into buns on each side of her head, a sad smile on his face, "Odango, it's great that your boyfriend returned."  
  
Usagi, or Odango couldn't help but smile, "It's because of you. Because of you I was able to do my best."  
  
Tears filled in his eyes but he blinked them away before anyone saw he nodded slightly at her words, "Odango, I won't forget you." His voice a little rough as he tried to keep from crying.  
  
Golden curls bobbing as she nodded in agreement, her smile bright and lighting up her beautiful features, "Yes, we're friends forever." The words stung, ripping at Seiya's heart but he did well to hide his feelings. It seemed his Odango, no Mamoru's Odango was the only one who didn't understand his true feelings when he heard everyone else teasing Usagi because of what she had said, he walked back towards the other two lights and his princess before turning slightly his eyes narrowed as he looked at the one who had captured Usagi's heart, "Mamoru-san, you have to protect her now." His tone held a snobbish air. The man with raven hair who had been quiet nodded he smiled, "I know."  
  
Nodding Seiya laid his eyes on the one he loved so much and would always love, "Bye, odango." As soon as the words left his lips he wanted so much to die, to live a life without Usagi, his tenshi would be a living hell. A few more good byes were exchanged before the lights left with their princess leaving behind the senshi and planet Earth.  
  
::End of Flashback::  
  
Watching as the stars twinkled in the night sky tears slowly cascaded down a young girl's cheeks, "Please…. please return to me." She whispered letting her voice drift pitfully into the wind wishing to some un-known being that the one she so wished to hear her plea would. But than again, that was impossible ne?  
  
~*~*~  
  
AN: This will be a Seiya/Usagi fic, I know your all just jumping for joy no? Sorry this was such a short chapter the next one will be longer. Read and review please or I'll just delte this sotry and move on ^^  
  
Disclaimer: Isn't mind. 


	2. Chapter 2- So it Starts

Twinkling stars littered the black velvet of sky but all she wanted to see was the sparkling blue orb, dark navy eyes glimmered in the darkness as they were locked on the one thing that gave her the warmest feeling inside, wisps of ebony tresses blew softly in the almost non existent breeze, a girl clad in a leather fuku leaned against a marble rail her ebony black hair pulled into a low slung ponytail, memories ran through her head of the time of pure bliss when she had been on the blue orb, and met the girl who had the strongest shine she had ever seen. But the smile that had played onto her ruby lips faded for she couldn't have the thing her heart wanted most, the thing she craved.  
  
::Flashback::  
  
Usagi and Seiya were in the rain on the roof of the school they had just fought Tin Nyanko, she was kneeling on the ground droplets of rain echoing around them, "I've never been good at trying hard. I've tried to try hard studying, but I always end up eating and sleeping." She said softly tears dripped down her cheeks mixing with the rain, beads of water dripped off her golden hair.  
  
She looked at Seiya with saddened sapphire hues, "When I saw the rose, I remembered him. I thought that I can be all right by myself. But I can't. I can't stand it any more. I want to see Mamo-chan!" She whimpered looking away, suddenly Seiya placed a hand on her shoulder as he kneeled in front of her making her turn to once again look at him, sapphire hues and navy eyes clashed, "Am I not good enough? Am I not good enough?"  
  
::End of Flashback::  
  
"If only I had been good enough for you Odango." A silent tear slipped down her cheek.  
  
In the shadows two girls clad in leather outfits much like the one the girl leaning on the balcony was wearing watched her sadly.  
  
"Fighter needs to forget." A tall one with brown hair and violet eyes looked to the smaller girl.  
  
"She was a baka! I can't believe how taken Fighter was and still is with her." A girl with silver hair looked away from the sight, jade eyes filled with tears, which she refused to shed.  
  
"Healer...." The taller one said placing a hand on Healer's shoulder. Shrugging off the shoulder she stormed to where Fighter was, gripping Fighter's shoulder she whipped the light around, "WE ARE NEVER GOING BACK TO EARTH FIGHTER! WE HAVE OUR PRINCESS WE HAVE OUR PLANET, DAMN YOU FIGHTER BE HAPPY!" The light was yelling at the top of her lungs, her hands balled into fists, "Damn you Fighter!" She said again, "You ignore all of us! You push away Kakyuu-hime! You-you all you can think about is that Usagi no baka! Don't you understand you weren't meant to be! She belongs to Mamoru she's his whore!" Suddenly a punch to the gut sent Healer sprawled to the ground gasping for breath, "How dare you!" Fighter hissed before storming off.  
  
Picking herself off of the ground Healer watched Fighter's retreating form, "Someones a little bitchy! Is it that time of month?" Sighing she turned back to Maker, "Healer...."  
  
"I know, I know." Shrugging it off Healer disappeared down one of the many hallways, and Maker went to talk to Kakyuu no hime.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A girl with fiery red hair pulled into a strange loop hair style with a princess like crown nestled between locks of red stood looking out a window at the vast darkness, her crimson eyes held a mischvious look her ruby red lips were formed in a small smile, "Kakyuu-hime?" Came a voice, "May I enter?"  
  
"Hai, Sailor Star Maker enter." She didn't look away from the window as she spoke her tone light and regal, Maker entered and instantly dropped to one knee.  
  
"Rise Maker-san." Kakyuu didn't have to look to know that Maker was kneeling, quickly rising she made her way towards the princess, "Kakyuu-hime I came to talk to you-"  
  
"About Fighter?" The princess cut in.  
  
"H-hai...."  
  
A chuckle escaped the girl, "You forget Maker, you Healer and Fighter are my three closet senshi....my friends. I know when one or in this case all three of you are in pain-"  
  
"Your Highness?" Maker asked uncertainly.  
  
"Oi Maker, come now I know you...I know that you, Healer and Fighter all wish to go back to earth,"  
  
"Of course not! We want to stay with you!"  
  
Kakyuu finally turned around shaking her head, "Iie Maker-san I know whats in your heart." She pressed her hand light upon the place where Maker's heart was a smile graced her lips, "I was thinking...our planet has been restored everything is well I have other senshi....I want you three to return to Earth. And finally find your happiness."  
  
"Iie!" Maker cried in disbelief, it wasn't that she didn't want to go to Earth it was that she feared leaving behind her princess.  
  
But Kakyuu had once again turned her back, "Maker-san, I want you to go retire, get some rest and tomorrow morning we shall finalize this. And that is an order."  
  
Maker knew now that it was impossible to fight this hanging her head she walked back to her room and closed the door falling into her bed and falling into slumber's open arms.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Fighter lay stretched on her bed tears cascading down her cheeks as she tried to find sleep but it wouldn't come, navy eyes opened and focused on the ceiling which had a full moon and stars decorating it after she had come back to Earth she had demanded her ceiling to be painted as such. To remind her of earth and the stars which she had seen so clearly from there.  
  
::Flashback::  
  
It was during the time when Seiya had been teaching Usagi softball they had practiced late into the night only did they stop when Seiya felt necessary and because of Odango's whining which really he hadn't minded, leading Usagi to a bench they sat down, the little girl, ChibiChibi between them, they all sat straining to see the stars, after a moment of silence Seiya spoke, "Every living thing on this planet has a glittering star inside their bodies." His eyes were half closed and his hair a little messy from practice, he looked adorable. Looking over at him she raised an eyebrow, "A glittering star?" She repeated. Seiya smiled not being able to help it, "They say this in a place far away. Everyone has it. The stronger the star is the brighter it glitters. Yours is glittering exceptionally bright." He spoke only the truth, his smile only growing when he noticed the pinkness rising in her cheeks, "Is this how you always pick up girls?" She asked curiously, the smile Seiya had  
held faded slightly, "I'm serious." Now teasing Usagi couldn't help but say, "Is this how you seriously try to pick up girls?" She held a glint in her sapphire pools that Seiya didn't fail to notice, now rather impatient he tried again, "Listen carefully! I like the glitter that you have....I don't want to lose this game." He spoke somewhat sternly, frowning the golden haired goddess pointed something out, "But she's the ace and number four batter! Even I know how great that is." She said slightly defensive. Shaking his head, "Don't give up so easily. I don't give up easily."  
  
::End of flashback::  
  
Fighter allowed a small smile to grace her lips at that memory; finally sleep did come to the troubled light caressing her in the fantasy world where all her dreams could come true.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Healer lay on her bed thinking things over it seemed to have been so long since they had been on Earth, since they had seen all of the senshi. Sure even if she wouldn't say it out loud she missed Earth, she missed some of the senshi.....but she liked it here...she didn't want to leave! Rolling over on her stomach she pulled something out from underneath her pillowcase, it was the three lights CD, a small smile crept onto her angelic face she couldn't help it. She missed the singing as well...jade eyes dropped with the desire to sleep and she finally welcomed it slipping into slumber land.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Healer WAKE UP!!!" Came a shout through the door as well as pounding, light streamed through the open window as a silver haired girl shot up from bed drool dried on her cheeks and her hair a mess, she groaned and found her door starting to open, "IIE DON'T COME IN!!!" She screamed but it was to late, Fighter was in and laughing, "Well Healer don't you look lovely today!" The raven-haired starlight was able to say through peals of laughter.  
  
"Ha, ha laugh it up." Healer scoffed clambering out of bed and stomping into the bathroom soon running water was heard.  
  
Fighter finally able to control herself called loudly so Healer could hear, "Meeting in the breakfast room in 10 minutes, you better be there!" Than she walked out of the room closing the door behind her a sly smirk on her face, "5....4...3...2..."  
  
"OH MY GOD FIGHTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Came the shriek along with swear words, the door flew open and Fighter took off, Healer close behind shouting about the awful things she would do once she caught the sneaky Fighter.  
  
"You'll never catch me slow poke!" Fighter taunted only picking up speed.  
  
Suddenly Fighter made a quick turn into the breakfast room and stopped, Healer crashed into Fighter and fell to the floor bringing Fighter down with her than Healer, jade eyes filled with fury started strangling the poor light who was trying to get away while laughing, "Help me!" She screeched, gale laughter reached Healer's and Fighter's ears as Healer was pulled off and Fighter sprang off, Kakyuu sat in her chair her hand covering her mouth and laughter spilling from her lips, Maker held the fuming, now pink haired Healer whose skin was a nice shade of violet, "Yes I have to say you look beautiful in those colors." Fighter said brushing herself off and sinking into a chair. Grumbling Healer sat in a chair far away from Fighter glaring at any one who looked at her.  
  
Finally everyone calmed down, the three lights were seated with their princess as well as a few other senshi dressed much like the other lights, these senshi were lower ranking than Maker, Healer and Fighter.  
  
"Well now than, Maker-san, Healer-san, Fighter-san I have great news." Kakyuu spoke her face shinning.  
  
Fighter looked up from her cereal, "Honto!?" She asked excitedly.  
  
"Honto." Kakyuu confirmed with a nod, "I have decided to release you from your senshi duties. You are to go to Earth and do as you please." She was smiling even though on the inside she felt the pings of sadness churning in her stomach and making a hole in her heart. Everything stopped, it was dead silent, only Maker had known of this and even she had not really excepted it to happen.  
  
"You-your joking!" Healer said gaping.  
  
"Close your mouth Healer-san you aren't a guppie-"  
  
"No shes an exotic-" Fighter was cut off by a look from her hime.  
  
"What am I?!" Healer asked.  
  
"The both of you, stop it!" Kakyuu exclaimed feeling very temperamental, "You leave in an hour so I suggest you start packing your necessary items." With that the princess excused herself and left leaving behind 12 senshi.  
  
Fighter scrambled from the breakfast room without a backwards glance and rushed to pack, Healer stomped out and Maker excused herself and followed they hadn't much time.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Standing outside in the early morning the sun not providing much warmth PrincessKakyuu's 12 senshi stood assembled, three stepped away from the line leaving only 9.  
  
Sailor Star Fighter had everything she needed all in one case.  
  
Sailor Star Maker had a case and a bag for all her books and such.  
  
Sailor Star Healer had 4 cases, 5 bags and 2 hatboxes.  
  
Standing in front of her senshi Kakyuu forced herself to smile as she held out a wand type rod, "Sailor Star Fighter, leader of my senshi..." She tapped the kneeling raven-haired senshi on the top of her head; "I hereby relieve you from your duties as my senshi you are now a free senshi, please rise." Fighter did so, her navy eyes shinning the smile on her face could not have been any bigger, "I'll miss you Kakyuu." Fighter embraced the smaller girl; Kakyuu placed a kiss on her cheek, "As I will miss you." She said in a princess like tone letting go of her former senshi and moving onto the kneeling brunette, "Sailor Star Maker...." She tapped the kneeling girl on top of the head, "I hereby relieve you from you duties as my senshi, you are now a free senshi, and please rise." Maker rose and as Fighter had done embraced the near tears Kakyuu, "You will always be in my heart Kakyuu no hime." She placed a kiss on the princess' forehead before moving away to stand next to  
Fighter.  
  
Kakyuu moved to the kneeling, still pink head and violet skinned Healer, "Sailor Star Healer...." She again used her rod to tape the senshi on the top of the head; "I hereby relieve you from your duties as my senshi you are now a free senshi, please rise." Healer gratefully did so and hugged Kakyuu in a friendly manner and burshed her lips against the princess' cheeks, "It was a pleasure." She than moved next to Maker.  
  
For the last time Kakyuu stood in front of the Three Star Lights, "You three are like my children, I love you and will always care for you, may you find happiness in your new lives and have many good fortunes." No longer being able to hold back her tears she let herself cry. The lights smiled before joining hands each glowed their respective color.  
  
"FIGHTER STAR POWER!"  
  
"MAKER STAR POWER!"  
  
"HEALER STAR POWER!"  
  
"TELEPORT!" They yelled together and in a bright flash they were gone.  
  
"Be happy my little star lights." Kakyuu whispered in a pain filled voice before she turned and walked back to the palace the remaining nine senshi falling into line behind her.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
And that is where I'll stop! So how did you like it? Good? Bad? Stupid? I know the Healer prank wasn't really that funny but I wanted to lighten up this story; it isn't going to be a sad story like my other Usagi/Seiya one I promise!  
  
Ja,  
  
Bunny  
  
Dictonary:  
  
Odango-Translated means Dumpling head or in the NA series `Meatball head'  
  
Hime- Princess  
  
No Hime- As in `Kakyuu no hime' its just another way to say princess  
  
Hai- Yes  
  
Senshi- Sailor Senshi translated means Sailor Warriors or in NA means Sailor Scouts  
  
Oi- An expression  
  
Iie- No  
  
Honto- Really 


	3. Chapter 3- Mobs and more!

Here it is part 3 ^^ I'm sorry about the large time gap between this chapter and the last one I've been really lazy sorry again! Also Some things that the chars say they probably wouldn't usually say so their ooc and I'm sorry about that to…lol just enjoy the story.  
  
Disclaimer: NOT MINE  
  
Warrior and the Princess Part 3  
  
"Come on Odango Atama! Lighten up." A girl with long raven hair and violet highlights poked her best friend with a slim finger.  
  
Snapping out of her daze she smiled a little, "Gomen nasi." She said sighing and looking around the club they were at, "Where did Mina-chan go?" She asked raising an eyebrow, "Over there." Pointed another girl with chestnut brown hair swept into a high ponytail her forest green eyes twinkled as she giggled, a girl with long golden hair half pulled back by a big red ribbon was dancing to close for most peoples' enjoyment with a look alike Kelvin model, the girl with raven hair rolled her eyes, "She doesn't waste her time does she?"  
  
"Rei that isn't nice!" Usagi scolded the girl while giggling; she sighed again and looked at the girl with the brown hair, "Makoto where are you going?" She asked her retreating friend, "I see a hot one." Makoto said with a wink before disappearing into the crowd, shaking her head Usagi looked at Rei and a girl with a book in her hand and her glasses slipping ungracefully down to the tip of her nose, "Guess its just us three."  
  
"Gomen Usagi but I have to get back to the temple." Rei said in a saddened tone, "Grandpa being in the hospital and all…." Her voice trailed off.  
  
"Its ok Rei-chan I understand, call me tomorrow?"  
  
"Hai!" With that the Rei jumped off her stool and hurried from the club.  
  
"Well now it's just you and me Ami-chan." Usagi turned to look at her friend who closed the book she had been reading she looked at the golden odanged haired girl through her glasses an embarrassed blush rising on her cheeks, "I'm so sorry Usa-chan! But I have-"  
  
"To go, I know, see you Ami." Usagi shook her head sadly as Ami to left her, she sat alone sipping her drink and surveying the crowd, she noticed men looking at her and a few approaching she groaned softly and ran a hair through her locks of golden tresses, she rarely kept her hair in the odango style anymore, she tugged nervously at her black tank top as a man slid into the chair next to her, "How can God be so cruel and keep such angels as yourself in heaven, can I buy you a drink tenshi?" He asked smoothly making her want to gag at the name and his pick up line, "Sorry I already have one." She brushed him off easily and didn't feel a pang of quilt at doing so, scowling the man stormed off and she stood up before any other sleaze ball sat down and tried his luck. How you may be wondering could the five girls get into clubs only be 16 and all, Minako had been able to get all the girls fake ids sure it was fun to get into the clubs but it sucked when she was all alone. She slipped from her chair and grabbed her purse heading out into the dark streets of Tokyo, she no longer wanted to be in the club with its suffocating smoke filling the air, the loud music, annoying girls, sexy/cocky guys and intoxicating drinks.  
  
Walking slowly through the streets Usagi Tsukino mulled over her thoughts silently.  
  
Her boyfriend was currently in America having returned to Tokyo for only a short time than heading back to study at Harvard, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru and Sestuna were currently in England, Haruka was a top finalist in a big to do race, Michiru was touring, Hotaru had to go since Haruka and Michiru were her legal guardians and Sestuna had gone with them, Usagi was slightly relieved, for those four could always tell when their hime was upset and they had been pestering her, she still received calls daily from them to check up on her.  
  
Rei, Minako, Ami and Makoto knew something was up but knew better than to try and pry into Usagi's private life, they had decided to wait till she was ready to tell them what was bothering her and why she was acting so depressed. But that didn't stop them from dragging her along everywhere they went even though she would much rather be in her home alone than among people. She just wasn't feeling very happy anymore her life was a mess, couldn't they all just leave her alone?  
  
The wind picked up whipping her golden locks, her hair was long reaching her knees when down, it had been longer but she had chopped a good few feet off, she wore a red tank top and hip hugger blue jeans, her sapphire blue eyes had lost some of that sparkle they had always held since her new mood had set in she knew nothing could cheer her up until he came back but she couldn't get her friends to realize that and maybe she didn't want to, for than they would only pester her more.  
  
::Flashback::  
  
Right after the lights had left Usagi sat alone in her room, the Three Lights CD in the back round it was raining the rain pounded against the window pane making a rhythm, Usagi lay sprawled out on her bed her eyes closed as she let the music wash over her. Opening her eyes slightly she studied a snap shot of her and Seiya, a small smile graced her lips and she couldn't help but wonder why he had seemed so hurt when she said they would be friends for ever, sure she had known he had a crush on her, and yes she to had the same feelings, but she had refused to let them show, her destiny was with her Mamo-chan even if she wasn't sure there was love there anymore…. just than her phone ran she quickly picked it up.  
  
"Moshi Moshi?" Usagi hoped it was someone intresting that she could talk to.  
  
"Usako?" Mamoru's voice sounded strangely happy and almost….giddy.  
  
"Mamo-chan!"  
  
"Usako, I have to go back to America to Harvard, I'm leaving tonight…..  
  
Usagi listen I'll be gone for a few years….and I was thinking…..Usagi maybe it would be best if we put our relationship on the back burner ne? I mean you can see other people and I can see other people….really I think it would be for the best." He said it in sort of a rushed way.  
  
"Mamo-chan…..?" Tears filled Usagi's eyes she couldn't believe this! About to say no she was rudely cut off,  
  
"Great I know you would understand! Thanks Usagi, listen I'll write to you ok? Ja!"  
  
::click:: now all she heard was the tone line.  
  
She set the phone down glaring at it she took the picture of her and Mamoru she had always kept on her desk and smashed it the sound of shattering glass sounded much like the sound of her shattering heart.  
  
::End of Flashback::  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
::The next morning::  
  
"Ouch! Get your foot off my face you could hurt something!" Yaten yelled.  
  
"I can't! Ow! Taiki you weigh a ton!" Seiya couldn't believe how heavy the thin looking Taiki felt.  
  
"Oi! Speak for yourself Seiya!" Taiki shot back he was pissed, obviously.  
  
"Damn it you both weigh a lot so get off of me!" Yaten didn't like being smooshed by two giants one bit.  
  
A few screeches, swears, death threats, elbowing, kicking and pinches later three males stood looking at the vast city of Tokyo.  
  
"Did you ever think we would be back here?" Taiki asked glancing at his 'brothers'.  
  
"No. I never wanted to come back here." Yaten spat out.  
  
"Oi, shut up and grab your stuff we have to find an apartment and contact our agent, the Three Lights are back!" Seiya said excitedly grabbing his case.  
  
Taiki smiled a little and grabbed his case and bag he was excited about being back on Earth even though he had to leave his princess behind.  
  
"I am not carrying all of this! Seiya call a Taxi!" Yaten spoke impatiently glaring at the so called leader of their group.  
  
Seiya smirked, "Awww poor Yaten you don't want to break a nail do you?"  
  
An angry blush rose to Yaten's cheeks and he was about to say something when a shriek was heard, "Oh my God! It's two of the lights and a scary looking little man!" Came a teenager's voice, "Seiya they're talking about you again." Yaten said smirking, Seiya laughed before shaking his head the teenager was pointing straight at Yaten, Yaten's eyes bulged, "What are you talking about! I am not scary looking! I'm Yaten Kou!" Yelled Yaten, he had been able to get most of the pink dye from his hair now it was silver with a few pink steaks his face was back to the normal color but his arms were still violet.  
  
"Oh my God its all three of the lights!" She screamed again as more girls came to see and soon a whole pack was there, and getting a little to close for the boys' liking they turned and grabbed their stuff, Yaten struggling to grab everything as they ran. But the smallest of the lights was sadly unable to make it, as he was running to the best of his ability a small hatbox dropped and he scurried to retrieve it, "Wait guys! I dropped one of my hatboxes!" He yelled to the other two.  
  
"Noooooooooooooo Yaten!!!!!!!!!" Seiya yelled knowing all to well what was going to happen than as if in slow motion he ran to Yaten yelling, "Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"  
  
Yaten looked up his eyes growing wider as the pack of girls grew nearer and he scrambled for his hat box, the girls only mere yards from him, than right upon him he yelped as they grabbed him and started hugging him and ripping at his hair and clothes.  
  
Seiya tried to get to Yaten but couldn't when suddenly there was a loud whistle.  
  
"Hey everybody! The new Three Lights album is free for the first person who gets to the music store!" Came a famine voice, shrieks of joy were heard as the girls all rushed off leaving behind a trail of dust, a panting Seiya, a shocked Taiki and a bruised, torn up and shaken Yaten.  
  
"I was wondering when you guys would be back." Came a cheerful voice, Seiya's heart jumped as the tenshi of his dreams jumped down from the roof of her car, she wore a light blue tank top and hip huggers her golden hair flew freely in the breeze and her sapphire eyes sparkled, she looked beautiful.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ok I think I should stop here ^^ please review!  
  
Ja  
  
Bunny  
  
Oh and the ages are:  
  
Inner senshi-16  
  
Starlights-16  
  
Michiru, Haruka-20  
  
Hotaru-13  
  
Sestuna-1,000,000,000+ I wonder how many wrinkles she really has…..  
  
Mamoru-21 


	4. NO MORE CHAPTERS

AUTHOR'S NOTE VERY IMPORTANT  
  
To all my readers:  
  
When I started writing for ff.net I had a lot of time on my hands…. too much time as my parents would day lol. But now that time has been filled with other things and writing is something I don't get very much time for anymore, I feel bad about doing this but I am no longer going to be counting my stories. THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING! I finally was able to get 100 reviews on perfect solider and the rabbit and that made me very proud. I will miss ff.net and maybe someday I will come back. Good-bye everyone and good luck with your stories.  
  
~Bunny a.k.a. Bunny Star~ 


	5. NO MORE CHAPTERS

AUTHOR'S NOTE VERY IMPORTANT  
  
To all my readers:  
  
When I started writing for ff.net I had a lot of time on my hands…. too much time as my parents would day lol. But now that time has been filled with other things and writing is something I don't get very much time for anymore, I feel bad about doing this but I am no longer going to be counting my stories. THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING! I finally was able to get 100 reviews on perfect solider and the rabbit and that made me very proud. I will miss ff.net and maybe someday I will come back. Good-bye everyone and good luck with your stories.  
  
~Bunny a.k.a. Bunny Star~ 


	6. Chapter 4-Usagi isn't a good driver.

Giggling Usagi walked over to Seiya and closed his jaw, "Seiya you might just start catching flies!" She grinned girlishly before she hugged him, "I missed you so much!" She whispered kissing his cheek before she pulled away, his cheeks turned a light pinkish color making her smile grow, "I'm guessing you three need a ride, especially since those girls might be back any minute, so hurry up and get in!" She said ushering towards her car, it was a red convertible with leather interior, Haruka had helped her pick it out, opening her trunk, the guys through there stuff in, well Seiya and Taiki actually were the ones who put in the luggage, Yaten refused.  
  
Usagi turned down the radio and removed her sunglasses, "So where are you all staying?" She asked glancing at Taiki and Yaten who sat in the back than at Seiya,  
  
"Odango keep your eyes on the road!" Seiya yelped cowering in his seat as Usagi severed to miss a truck, "Cool your jets Seiya!" Usagi said smiling.  
  
"Well actually were staying at our old place." Taiki informed her from the back seat, where he had his seatbelt on, and very glad he wasn't the front, Usagi was almost as bad a driver as Seiya. Nodding Usagi decided to poke around, "And how long will you be here?" She asked curiously. "Actually….uh…..as long as we like." Seiya said quickly not yet sure if he wanted to tell Usagi they were most likely staying forever.  
  
"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh this is going to be so much fun!" Usagi squealed turning off the highway, Yaten groaned, "Usagi please spare me the headache." He was about to say more but the glare he got from Seiya shut him up, he really didn't want a noggie. Suddenly the tires came to a screeching halt making the car lurch, angry drivers honked their horns and flicked Usagi off, she just smiled and waved merrily as she got out and opened the trunk, "So do you guys need help unpacking?" She asked.  
  
Taiki was about to say no when Seiya cut in, "Of course we do Odango!" He jumped out of the car, Taiki and Yaten following as they carried everything up the stairs and into their old apartment.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sorry this chapter is so short, but I really wanted to get it out! 


	7. Chapter 5-Who whould have thought?

"Everyone is going to be so glad your back!!!" Usagi giggled as she sat on the Light's couch; next to Seiya, Yaten and Taiki were busy unpacking. "Are you glad I'm back Odango?" Seiya asked, she couldn't help but start blushing, "Uhhh..Hai, Seiya!" She smiled, "Of course I'm glad." She whacked him lightly on the arm, "So tell me Seiya, did ya find a girlfriend back home?" She raised her eyebrows suggestively all while her mind raced with the words, 'Please say no, please say no.' Chuckling the raven haired idol shook his head, "Really Odango you'll never change ne?. But the answer is no." Relief flooded through the petite girl's body, "That's so wonderful!" She yelped and covered her mouth quickly she hadn't meant to say that out loud, Seiya couldn't help but look at her curiously, "What about you? How is.Mamoru." He tried to sound pleasant when he said the bastard's name and only hoped it was a convincing enough. The second Seiya said his name her face fell and tears entered her eyes she tried her best to blink them away so they wouldn't fall, "He went back to America." She whispered, not wanting to be badgered with questions she jumped up, "Oi! Look at the time; I have to go ummm.meet the girls! Yeah that's it! Call me Seiya! See you around Yaten-kun, Taiki-kun!" She waved and ran out the door slamming it behind her and just missing catching some of her long hair in the door. "She just keeps getting stranger, and stranger, she really needs to lay off the sugar." Yaten announced while leaning on the doorframe, "Especially since Usagi-san didn't have a watch on." Taiki mused. Seiya frowned something wasn't right, "I'm going for a walk...I'll see you later." He sounded almost hypnotized as he got up and walked out the door. "He keeps getting stranger, and stranger also." Yaten mused, "Oi Yaten, just go back to work." The tall brunette told his smaller friend. "How come Seiya doesn't have to work!" Yaten pouted but received no answer, sighing he turned and disappeared back into his old room. As soon as Usagi had left the apartment she had started running and hadn't stopped, even though she hated running she didn't want Seiya catching up to her, oh right Usa! Like the fastest guy in the world wouldn't catch up with you..She had to smile a little at the thought of actually out running Seiya. Seiya had took to running right after he left the apartment, black locks matted against his forehead as his footsteps matched the beating of his heart, why did Odango just run out like that? And why did she look about to cry when I asked about Mamoru? If that ass hurt her I swear...his thoughts came to a halt when he noticed the running blonde, smirking he quickened his pace and easily caught up with her, "Decided to take up running Odango?" His voice held a teasing tone, his navy eyes sparkled. "Seiya!" Usagi sputtered coming to an abrupt stop brining the raven haired teen to a stop as well, smirking he turned to face her, "Nani?" "You came after me?" She was obviously somewhat spectacle. "That's hard to believe?" Mock hurt was laced into his voice. "Ano.well I." Not knowing what to say she smiled, "You hungry?" She asked. His smirk turning into a smile he nodded, "Hai!" Looping his arm through hers he started off, "What do you feel like?" Usagi looked up at him a crimson blush coloring her cheeks, "Ah..hamburgers?" If she remembered correctly Seiya loved them. "Sugoi!" Seiya smiles leading them off.  
  
~*~*~ Night had cast its spell, the stars twinkled, and the moon glistened, "Isn't it beautiful?" Her voice was soft; her sapphire hues reflected the velvet darkness. "It is.." Seiya nodded but his eyes weren't on the sky they were on Usagi, "Odango." "Hmm?" "Why were you about to cry today when I asked you about your boyfriend?" Saying that word stung his heart, but he had to keep reminding himself that she was taken. Pulling away the golden haired tenshi looked at him, smiling sadly she looked to the ground, her bangs shadowing her eyes so it was impossible to tell if she was crying, "He left not long after you did." Her voice was soft, but it wasn't because she was intrigued it was because she was afraid her voice might crack, "Before he left he told me maybe we should see other people, at first I couldn't believe it I couldn't believe Mamoru would actually suggest such a thing, I thought what with Destiny and all he would stay devoted to me.as I tried to do for him." Trailing off let out a shuddering breath, suddenly reaching forward his hand cupped her chin bringing it up to reveal pain filled orbs, "Demo after he left I thought long and hard about our relationship.I remembered back when I first fell in love with him, that was real love.. but I don't know where it went." She laughed, a sad mocking herself kind of laugh, "I don't think I have loved him since after he left the first time for America." Suddenly she stood up, her back towards Seiya she continued to speak, "I loved.. no love someone else." Shaking her head loose strands of golden hair flew everywhere, "I pretended like I didn't love him.even when the facts were right in front of my face, I acted like we were just friends when my heart and body yearned for more.but all I caused him was pain, and than when he left he took a part of my heart with him." Turning slightly she locked eyes with him, "But than he came back." Rustling in the bushes could be heard, snapping Usagi to attention, "Ja ne Seiya!" She took off into the bushes disappearing into the night,  
  
"Usagi! Matte!" Heading after her he soon lost sight, scowling he turned and looked towards the moon, "Was she talking about me?" He asked softly, hoping it was true but not wanting to set himself up for heartbreak, he couldn't do that again.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry this took so long to get out, but I had writer's block, I didn't realize till I wrote this chapter how much I hate this story, but maybe if I post this and I get some reviews my feelings toward this story will change. If not I might have to pull it, sorry to all of you, if any of you like it that I might have to do this but its really depressing me. 


	8. Chapter 6

To all who read, I am sorry to be the one who had to tell you this....for I feel it is not my place. I am posting this on all stoires. You do not know me but my name is Mary, I am the oldest triplet out of my other two sisters(it goes in the order of myself, Ashley and than Lauren/Bunny). For those of you who care and for those of you who don't Lauren, you may have known her as Bunny, died today at 12 noon, she was struggling with cancer, maybe she told you.....maybe she didn't. It is the same type of cancer that killed our mother and our brother. Lauren went into a coma earlier this week after having some problems the week before. The doctors decided that if she did not start breathing on her own by Thursday our family should consider stopping her life support. Of course no one wanted to do that. So we waited. Thursday at 2 am she awoke and asked for her family. She talked to each of us individually, and than she wrote a letter, the letter was addressed to all of you. I am typing exactly what was said in the letter, it is all of her own words, bad grammer and all:  
  
Dear friends, Some of you I have talked to recently and some of you I haven't talked to in months....maybe longer. This is my fault and I am sorry. For all of you who I didn't tell I have cancer, the doctors thought that it could be cured so I had hope but now I know that I'm going to die. Sounds sad doesn't it? A fourteen year old telling everyone that she is going to die but why candy coat things ne? I know some of you may be sad when you read this, some of you may not even care, some of you may not even read this.....but thats all right. My instruction was to have this posted only if I died. Well it looks like I have...damn that sucks. Well I had my fun in life, I had my ups and downs, some dreams came true and some shattered, I cried, I laughed and I smiled so now I guess its another person's turn. For those of you still reading this thank you and as my thank you I would like to give you some advice, read it, use it, laugh at it or discard it:  
  
A question I was recently asked by my 4 year old brother, who toddled into the room and was lifted onto my bed by my father before we were left alone, really made me think. He was so serious when he asked me, he had been playing with my hair and telling me about what he wanted for Christmas when he suddenly pulled back and took my hand in-between his and looked me straight in the eyes, "Lau what are you mostes afraid of?" I was dumbfounded at first but than I answered before thinking. "I'm afraid of time, I'm afraid of not having enough I mean to understand people, how they really or for others to understand me. I'm afraid of the quick judgments people make and the mistakes that we all make and can't fix because you can't fix those type of things without time. I'm afraid of seeing snapshots instead of movies." Than my brother kissed my cheek and told me he had asked Santa to fix me so I could come home. I cried than, I cried because I knew that my brother was a wonderful person, as small as he is and I'll never be able to watch him grow up. I'll never be able to fix his cuts or help him with homework. I'll never be able to have my own children or have my own love life. And I hate God for that, I hate that he is taking this all away from me. But thats selfish............love yourself and love God(as cliche as it sounds). Live your life like I couldn't because you only get ONE and than its over, try to understand people and don't make quick judgments, we all make mistakes, but some of us will have enough time to fix them and some of us won't. Don't always be cautious just do things, live your life to the fullest. I know I wish I had. But its to late for wishes isn't it? I love you all. Sincerely and forever yours, ~Lauren-anne/Bunny~ 


End file.
